


Por uma noite

by Kadimin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Flashbacks, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadimin/pseuds/Kadimin
Summary: Quando Junmyeon encontra seu ex-namorado em uma festa, memórias voltam aos dois. Em uma noite eles voltam cinco anos no tempo, e com as memórias, voltam os sentimentos.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 6





	Por uma noite

**Author's Note:**

> Que choradeira é essa aqui?
> 
> Pois bem, one-shot seho, não se acanhem pelo plot tá legal eu juro!!!!!
> 
> Essa história surgiu de um surto meu, depois de escutar "a última noite" do Jão por umas...cem vezes ?  
> E sim, tem muito "noite noite noite" porque é uma história quase que em forma de conto. O que eu particularmente amo.
> 
> Boa leitura e eu espero que gostem ~♡

**Capítulo único**

Naquela noite eu não esperava voltar cinco anos. Achava que os dias iam para frente, e não para trás.

Quando passei pela porta do restaurante e avistei a mesa dos amigos que me esperavam, achava que faria daquele momento uma boa desculpa para me fazer flutuar, mas fiquei tão preso ao chão, que me senti afundando.

Naquela noite, eu não esperava encontrar Sehun sentado olhando para mim.

Já faziam anos, tudo deveria estar bem agora, mas olhá-lo nos olhos tão de repente, sem me preparar, sem pensar no que dizer…ainda não estava pronto.

— Senta aí, Junmyeon. Parece até que viu um fantasma. — Minseok zombou da minha cara, vendo que fiquei claramente travado com aquele encontro. Ele provavelmente havia armado aquilo. Dentre todos na mesa, Minseok é o que sabia da história com mais detalhes.

Sentei ainda desconcertado, mas fiz meu melhor em manter as aparências. Ninguém estava interessado com a confusão interna que eu estava me provocando. Na verdade estava todo mundo muito interessado no casamento de Jongin, que aconteceria na semana que vem.

Olhei de relance para o lado e Sehun seguia ali, me encarando, da mesma forma como o conheci. Seus olhos eram brilhantes, a sobrancelha marcada e os lábios inferiores um pouco maiores do que os superiores, fazendo sua boca pequena parecer estar sempre expressando um adorável bico. Ele me olhava daquela forma que pergunta silenciosamente se eu estou disposto a conversar com ele, se eu não vou surtar e jogar água na cara dele, como fiz uma vez.

— Oi...— eu disse baixinho, para deixar claro que não iria fazer nada naquela noite.

— Oi. — Sehun respondeu baixinho como eu. E mesmo na barulheira que só meus amigos eram capazes de fazer, conseguia escutar a voz de Sehun muito bem. Tão bem, que me pegou em cheio, e me lembrou claramente o quanto eu amava ouvir sua voz. — Você está bonito.

— Obrigado. Você também está.

O rosto atento de Sehun formou um pequeno sorriso, gentil. Tentei copiá-lo, mas estava tão nervoso que provavelmente fracassei.

Chegou água e cerveja. Peguei um copo de cerveja, mas me arrependi no mesmo momento, pensando que naquela noite mais do que nunca eu deveria me manter sóbrio. Sehun havia pegado água, como eu deveria ter feito. Era visível que ele estava pronto para aquele momento, ao contrário de mim.

Mas como eu não deveria ter previsto aquilo? Meu grupo de amigos da faculdade iria se reunir para curtir os últimos dias de Jongin antes do seu casamento. O melhor amigo de Jongin era Sehun, e por acaso não pensei que ele apareceria ali.

A bela síndrome do término, quando apagamos uma pessoa da memória e achamos que ela vai sumir para o mundo inteiro, só porque sumiu para nós.

Naquele momento me martirizava por ser tão extremista e infantil. E me martirizava ainda mais em pensar que talvez foi por isso que terminamos.

— Você não vai dirigir? — Sehun perguntou apontando para a bebida que eu segurava.

— Não, vou voltar de táxi. — respondi rápido, e aproveitei o ensejo para jogar o líquido dentro da garganta. 

— Não vire muito rápido, vai ficar com dor de cabeça. — Sehun alertou tão naturalmente que eu obedeci da mesma forma. Então nós dois nos encaramos, congelados. De repente falando como o usual. Como nas vezes em que eu ia no quarto de Sehun pedir um remédio para dor de cabeça, porque isso me acontecia sempre que tomava álcool muito rápido.

Pensar que apesar dos anos, ele ainda lembrava de coisas sobre mim, me fez soltar uma risada, quase lisonjeado. Sehun me olhou confuso, temendo que eu fosse brigar com ele.

— Você lembra.

Sehun pôde rir também. Ele abaixou a cabeça e olhou para os próprios dedos, brincando com um anel que tinha no anelar.

— Tanto, que eu nunca ando sem um remédio para dor de cabeça. 

— Eu não aprendo nunca, não é? — falei mal de mim mesmo.

— Você só é esquecido. — Sehun tentou me defender, mas naquele ponto era impossível, e nós dois rimos.

— Você está trabalhando? — aproveitei que estávamos sorrindo, e o gole de cerveja que me deu uma pequena coragem, para perguntar.

— Sim. Consegui um emprego na faculdade.

— Sério? E o quê você faz?

— Dou aula.

Sehun é professor universitário, quem diria. Eu não pude mascarar nada e ostentei uma boca aberta, que Sehun riu com gosto da minha surpresa. Ele que sempre dizia não saber lecionar e que nunca seria professor, agora ensinava economia na faculdade onde nos formamos.

— E você conseguiu a promoção que queria? — Sehun continuou o assunto.

— Consegui. Agora tenho minha própria sala. — respondi sem graça, não queria ser o idiota que enchia o peito para dizer que era o chefe.

— Que legal!

— É…

Nossa conversa então, sumiu. Milagrosamente, muito depois do que o esperado. Talvez porque não me preparei antes, e não soltei minhas frases curtas e frias. Não fiz o papelão de gritar que estava muito bem sozinho e que estava muito superado. Quando em meio ao vexame, ficava claro de que eu não havia superado.

Já fazem cinco anos e ainda não superei que Sehun terminou comigo.

Eu ainda estava com frio pelo clima, mas Sehun esfregava as mãos na própria calça tentando secar o suor. Ele costumava suar nas mãos quando nervoso. Me perguntava o que o deixava nervoso naquele momento.

— Você...não, esquece...— Sehun estava nervoso pela primeira vez na noite, o que me deixou mais curioso ainda.

— Pode perguntar.

— Você está namorando?

— Não. — respondi mais calmo do que pensei que responderia. Alguns anos atrás, já estaria me alterando, perguntando por que ele queria saber, e se era para se sentir superior ao saber que depois dele, nunca fiquei com ninguém. Observei Sehun balançar a cabeça com a informação curta que dei, e observei também sua inquietação com a pergunta que não fiz. 

_"E você?"_ Talvez ele quisesse me contar, mas eu não queria saber. Tinha medo da minha reação.

— Você está? — Contra meu próprio pensamento, perguntei. Porque apesar do medo, eu era curioso.

— Não. Não tem nenhum nerd gato na faculdade. — Sehun soltou. E eu ri, porque foi exatamente o que eu disse alguns anos atrás.

  
  
  


— _Não tem nenhum nerd gato nessa faculdade. — cochichei para Sehun. Era o segundo dia de aula no curso de economia e eu fiz amizade com ele na fila do almoço, no dia anterior._

_— Como você sabe?_

_— Por que estou olhando em volta. Só quadradões._

_— Eu sou quadradão?_

_— Não. Mas também não é nerd._ — _Sehun arregalou os olhos, provavelmente entendendo que o chamei de gato, indiretamente. Não pude evitar de rir da sua cara. Ele parecia ser um cara divertido._

  
  
  


Jongin grelhava a carne que havia chegado enquanto nós ficávamos o lembrando todas as vezes que ele quase tocou fogo nos lugares que íamos por não saber lidar com fogo. Jongin ameaçou dar um tapa na gente com o pegador que usava, e nós paramos de brincar.

Minseok contou sobre seus planos de montar um café com a namorada. Baekhyun gritou logo que exigia passe livre para comer lá sem precisar pagar. Minseok rejeitou a sugestão imediatamente.

Contei que andava difícil ser chefe, e que meus funcionários provavelmente me odeiam. Jongin disse que se fosse meu funcionário, me odiaria também. Dei um tapa na cabeça dele, ignorando que era o anfitrião da festa. Os presentes riram da cena, pois lembrava como eu e Jongin ficávamos brigando por nada na época de faculdade. 

Sehun também falou sobre sua vida, mas bem pouco. Ele já não era muito de falar, mas descobri que Sehun está muito mais presente nos encontros de amigos da faculdade do que eu, e todo mundo já sabe como ele está.

Menos eu. Não faço ideia de como Sehun está.

Não faço ideia se Sehun dá muitas aulas na faculdade e reclama dos alunos. Se ele mora sozinho ou voltou para a casa dos pais. Se ele ainda tem a camisa do cascão, que por algum motivo ele adorava. Se ele ficou bêbado em uma noite e ligou pra mim, porque recebi uma ligação dele uma vez, mas antes de atender, ela caiu.

Não faço ideia se o Sehun de cinco anos atrás é o mesmo de hoje, apesar de suspeitar que não. Por isso queria saber o que aconteceu, queria que alguém me contasse se os defeitos do Sehun do passado seguiam com ele no presente.

Eu queria mesmo saber qualquer coisa do presente. Porque não aguento mais ficar preso no passado.

— Sehun, você vai para casa depois daqui?

— Talvez. Por que?

— Ahn...nós podíamos, se você quiser...— comecei a me enrolar, minha orelha esquentando com vergonha e eu cocei a cabeça para achar as palavras logo, porque Sehun estava esperando o fim da frase. — Eu queria saber mais sobre você.

Ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, e eu percebi que minha frase não fez muito sentido.

— Você quer sair comigo? — Sehun formulou a frase melhor do que eu.

— Sim. — Agradeci sua compreensão, mas logo me afobei, temendo sua má interpretação da situação — Como amigos!

— Claro. Tudo bem. — Sehun sorriu, para me tranquilizar. Eu invejava aquela calmaria que ele passava. Só um sorriso e eu conseguia entender que estava tudo bem. 

Me lembrava como Sehun conseguia me acalmar com pouco esforço. Era tão fácil voltar aos sentidos quando Sehun estava lá para olhar nos meus olhos e dizer que iria ficar tudo bem. Dentre as inúmeras coisas que eu amava em Sehun, seu conforto era minha coisa favorita.

Depois que terminamos, senti muita falta daquilo. Mas pelo menos aprendi a me controlar sozinho, e deixar de ser tão dependente dos braços de alguém. Talvez foi por isso que não demos certo.

— E aí gente...Karaokê? — Baekhyun propôs assim que não havia mais carne na mesa para comer. Ele olhava para nós como uma criança propondo uma ida ao pula-pula. 

Ninguém fez barulho. De barriga cheia é difícil arrumar animação que não seja para ir tirar um cochilo. O mais elétrico entre nós, porém, não estava pensando em dormir tão cedo.

— Qual é, gente! É sexta-feira! — Baekhyun tentou mais uma vez, e dessa vez Jongin e Minseok se remexeram levemente convencidos. Eu e Sehun trocamos rápidos olhares. Infelizmente não sabia mais ler seus olhos tão bem como antes, mas acreditava que ele estava me perguntando se nossa saída ainda estava de pé com essa história do Karaokê. Tentei responder que sim, e esperava que ele tenha me lido bem.

Fomos todos nos arrumando para sair do restaurante. Baekhyun já puxava o celular do bolso e procurava um Karaokê aberto próximo de onde estávamos. Eu chequei meu celular apenas pela força do hábito, mas não haviam notificações para mim. No celular ao lado, tinha alguém mandando muitas mensagens.

Sehun pareceu perceber que tinha alguém louco para que ele abrisse a conversa, mas tudo que Sehun fez foi colocar o aparelho dentro do bolso. Tentei esquecer aquela informação e focar apenas que Sehun não era mais nada para mim, e eu não tinha direito de ficar incomodado com aquilo.

— Olha que maravilha! Tem um aqui na frente. — Baekhyun anunciou, sorridente. 

Saímos do restaurante e logo na outra rua dava para ver o karaokê, brilhando a _led_ rosa. Por não ter faixa de pedestre por ali, ficamos numa disputa com carros para conseguir chegar do outro lado. Baekhyun e Jongin atravessaram logo em passos rápidos, Minseok foi logo atrás, dessa vez mais tranquilo, e quando coloquei meu pé na pista para segui-los algo me surpreendeu.

Sehun agarrou meu braço e quando menos notei, estávamos correndo para o lado contrário do Karaokê. Ouvi os gritos dos meninos, e olhei para trás, só para checar que estava realmente me afastando deles. Então virei para frente no mesmo momento que Sehun olhou para mim, e ele sorriu. 

Foi então que sorri, e comecei a rir, como se tivessem me contado uma grande piada. O vento gelado da noite batendo na minha bochecha e gelando meu nariz, mas a adrenalina me fazia esquecer de bater os dentes, porque eu estava ocupado rindo daquela loucura. Sehun começou a rir também e nós seguimos correndo sem rumo pelas ruas.

Paramos quase duas quadras depois, já sem fôlego nenhum. Quando paramos, percebi que a mão de Sehun naquele ponto já havia descido pelo meu braço, e segurava minha mão. Mais surpreendente do que isso, era minha mão que retribuía o toque, e fazia aquele aperto recíproco.

Sehun largou minha mão com calma. Seu rosto ainda estava sorridente, mas ele esboçava um pouco de nervosismo ao ser pêgo no flagra. Sua boca tremia um pouco de frio e eu não consegui controlar o impulso de puxar as mangas da minha jaqueta para cobrirem a palma da minha mão e levá-las até as bochechas de Sehun.

Ele ficava tão fofo com as bochechas apertadas que eu sorri com a imagem. Sehun ficou calado me olhando, sua íris dançando, me fazendo engolir nervoso em pensar que ele estava escaneando meu rosto.

— Você não está usando maquiagem. — ele disse de repente, com a voz meio abafada pelo aberto nas bochechas.

— Eu fiquei preguiçoso pra isso. — respondi. Não chegava ser total verdade, mas também não era mentira. É que eu parei de querer me arrumar depois de concluir que ninguém me parecia interessante o suficiente para isso.

— Mas você está ótimo.

— Eu sei. — brinquei, e por sorte, ele riu.

Sehun e eu chutamos pedras imaginárias até decidirmos o que fazer, que acabou por ser andar pela rua, ainda sem um objetivo concreto. Apenas nós dois andando lado a lado na rua mal iluminada por postes de lâmpada amarela. Apesar de não ser tão estranho como eu pensava poder ser, o silêncio ainda sufocava um pouco, e as mãos que apertavam o pescoço eram as mãos da insegurança. Por que estávamos fazendo aquilo mesmo? Que parte do "suma da minha vida" não entendemos?

— Então...— Sehun tentou trazer meus pensamentos de volta à Terra — O quê você quer saber?

— O quê? Ah! Sim...— me embolei um pouco lembrando que era por isso que estávamos ali. Eu que chamei Sehun para conversar — Só queria saber como você tem andado, nunca conversamos direito. Acho que já está na hora de quebrar essas barreiras.

Sehun balançou a cabeça, concordando. Respirei fundo enquanto analisava suas ações, que se alternavam em murmúrios de quem tenta lembrar de algo e olhos dançantes para vasculhar as memórias com mais precisão.

— Eu estou indo bem. — foi como ele começou dizendo — Decidi ser professor depois de muito dizer que nunca seria um. Não sei o que aconteceu para essa decisão, quando vi já estava enviando currículo. — Sehun repetiu o que eu já sabia, mas pelo menos estava falando algo — Moro sozinho, mas ainda durmo com a luz ligada. E perdi minha blusa favorita na mudança, fiquei com muita raiva, mas superei.

Sorri com os relatos, exatamente o que eu queria saber. Coisas bobas que amigos sabem. Coisas que eu perdi nesses cinco anos. Sabia que não recuperaria muito em uma noite, mas tentar é importante.

— Eu também não sei nada sobre você. — Sehun contou, olhando para mim meio pidão, querendo que eu falasse também.

— Não tenho novidades. O mesmo cara que trabalha o dia inteiro de sempre.

— Não aconteceu nada de diferente?

— Bem...— tentei buscar na memória algo para contar. Eu realmente era um cara entediante. Achava incrível como Sehun havia namorado comigo — Comecei a gostar de _Bubble Tea._

Sehun fez uma careta surpresa e eu ri do seu exagero. Mas era uma novidade! Quando namoravamos eu declarava ódio à bebida, mas agora tomava sempre que passava por um quiosque no shopping.

Demos mais alguns passos na noite. Aquela rua era residencial e todo mundo já devia estar dormindo, ou no mínimo recolhido, mas o movimento ainda acontecia no quarteirão seguinte, e se andássemos mais um pouco, iríamos chegar lá.

— Hyung...— Sehun me chamou. Daquele jeito que eu nem estava mais habituado, mas ele costumava usar e abusar — O que aconteceu com a gente?

Sehun parecia mais curioso do que machucado e olhei para ele sem saber o que dizer. _O que aconteceu com a gente?_

Eu não sei, Sehun. Não sei…

— Acho que o amor se desgastou. — respondi apático. Era o que eu sempre me respondia quando a mesma pergunta que Sehun fez me vinha à mente.

— Eu ainda te amava quando terminamos. — Sehun soltou como um tiro. Foi tão rápido e inesperado que a dor ficou esquecida em algum lugar, mas o buraco estava ali, sangrando.

Eu olhei minha ferida e externamente parecia tudo bem. Nenhum coração se fura de verdade com uma frase, mas eu sentia a bala incomodando lá dentro. Aquele "eu ainda te amava" pulsando junto com o órgão, e ele indeciso se aquilo estava me alimentando ou me matando.

Olhei para o revólver da situação e ele mordia os lábios, sem coragem alguma de olhar para outro lugar além dos próprios pés. As mãos dentro dos bolsos e o corpo se inclinando para frente. 

— Então, por que terminou comigo? — soltei o pensamento que me veio. Ainda anestesiado pelo tiro, não dei muita emoção na frase.

— Foi você quem terminou comigo. — Sehun respondeu mais sério. Agora sim parecia estar machucado.

— O quê? Não. Foi você.

— Você disse que queria terminar, e eu aceitei.

— Eu...— _é verdade,_ pensei derrotado. Naquele fatídico dia eu ameacei querer terminar, esperando que Sehun tentasse se redimir, mas completamente fora de meus planos, ele aprovou a ideia, e tudo foi por água abaixo.

A briga era infantil, apesar de grave na minha mente. Coisa de horário e compromisso. Com a prova do mestrado chegando eu estava mais pilhado do que o normal, e meu tempo estava curto, pois conciliava os estudos com o trabalho. Eu marcava de encontrar Sehun e ele não aparecia no horário, então eu voltava para casa e ele reclamava que eu lhe dava bolo. 

Passamos semanas sem nos encontrar. Ele não respondia minhas mensagens e debochava que estava tão ocupado quanto eu. Eu estava sem paciência para lidar com aquela birra e fui bater na casa dele para resolver as coisas. Entretanto, Kim Junmyeon não é racional com raiva, e fala muita besteira.

E entre as besteiras, disse que não queria mais aquilo e que se fosse para ser assim, que terminássemos logo. O que esqueci nisso tudo, é que assim como eu estava bravo, Sehun também estava, e o direito que eu tinha de exigir sua compreensão, ele também tinha. Por isso, ao dizer para terminar, ele respondeu que concordava, usando o mesmo direito que eu tinha de dar um ponto final no nosso estresse.

Mas nós precisávamos terminar mesmo? Não demos certo? Ou demos errado naquela hora, e não soubemos esperar? Se não fosse por uma noite, aquela fatídica noite...ainda estaríamos juntos?

— Me desculpe, eu não queria trazer isso de volta. — Sehun disse depois de muito silêncio. Na minha mente fazia muito barulho, mas sabia que fora dali Sehun remoía nossas falas sozinho.

— Não, tudo bem. — quis tranquilizá-lo — Na verdade, acho que era preciso. Nunca havíamos conversado sobre isso.

— Eu tentei algumas vezes, mas você não deixava.

— Eu sei. Fiquei bem amargurado nas primeiras semanas.

— Primeiras semanas?

— Tá. Nos primeiros meses.

— Meses?

— Sehun! — Empurrei Sehun para o lado, levemente ofendido.

— Ok, desculpe. — ele riu.

— A questão é...— aumentei o tom da minha voz por um momento para voltar à seriedade do assunto — Quis achar um culpado do término, e dei esse cargo pra você, quando no final das contas era apenas eu.

— Não. Eu também tenho culpa. Não quis entender seu lado. Queria que você estivesse do meu lado sempre, mas quando você precisou que eu estivesse do seu, eu virei as costas. — Sehun olhou pra mim, mais sério. Eu sorri minimamente, agradecendo por não ter sido crucificado por ele, mas meu sorriso estava um pouco triste, pois não estava com a consciência tão limpa assim. Por anos eu culpei Sehun, como se fosse tudo culpa dele. Mas a culpa era _nossa._

Os passos continuaram. Finalmente a iluminação colorida voltou a fazer parte do cenário, e mais gente transitando nos deu a certeza que voltamos para o centro. Demos a volta no quarteirão e se continuássemos andando chegaríamos no Karaokê. Mas eu não queria ir. Demorou tanto para poder ter essa conversa com Sehun, que não estava disposto em deixá-lo ir.

— Você vai ao Karaokê?

— Acho que sim. E você?

— Não sei. Não estou no clima.

— Quer ir pra casa? Eu te dou uma carona se quiser... — Sehun sugeriu, e depois de alguns balançou as mãos, apressando para se explicar — Pra _sua_ casa, eu quero dizer.

— Eu sei. — abaixei a cabeça um pouco com a risada que dei — Eu quero sua carona.

— Certo...— Sehun sorriu e nossos passos finalmente tomaram um rumo, indo em direção ao carro de Sehun. 

Entramos no veículo e o vácuo nos prendeu em silêncio. Sem ruídos externos, tudo parecia muito alto. O barulho do cinto e as roupas esfregando no estofado. Os suspiros e as gargantas barulhentas. Minha mente também fazia muito barulho, mas por sorte era algo que só eu conseguia escutar. 

— Você disse que me amava…

— Como? — Sehun parou de se remexer para me olhar.

Virei para Sehun, assustado, percebendo então que meu pensamento não ficou só na mente e saiu pela boca. 

— Nada, é só que ficou na minha cabeça…

— Que eu te amava?

— Sim.

— Mas não era óbvio? — Sehun abriu um sorriso. Ele era do tipo que gostava de se declarar de graça, então não tinha problemas em dizer sobre seus sentimentos — Você foi o primeiro na minha vida, eu não desistiria de você facilmente.

— Mas desistiu. — o corrigi, só porque o pensamento foi maior do que eu.

— É...desisti. — o sorriso de Sehun murchou completamente. Porém, eu não fiquei chateado com sua contradição. Afinal, amando Sehun, quis terminar com ele, então entendia aquela sentença confusa de pensamentos.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta? — minha mente estava a mil. Se fosse para perguntar, que perguntasse tudo. Eu tinha que aproveitar o momento. 

— Pode.

— Se não quiser, não precisa responder.

— Pode perguntar.

 _Você ainda me ama?_ Seria muito idiota de perguntar, certo? Bolei uma frase diferente, mas tinha um sentido similar.

— Se aquela noite não tivesse acontecido, como estaríamos hoje?

Sehun riu da minha pergunta boba.

— Por que você acha que eu saberia? — Ele perguntou com bom humor. Continuei o encarando e ele percebeu que eu queria uma resposta mesmo assim, então ele limpou a garganta e olhou para frente — Talvez namorando, ou casados...ou quem sabe a gente terminou na semana seguinte daquela noite, e hoje estamos do mesmo jeito.

Balancei a cabeça com a resposta, era o que eu também pensava. Talvez aquela noite precisasse acontecer, assim como essa.

Quando eu pararia para pensar sobre meus próprios erros se nunca experimentasse as consequências dele? Quando descobriria a importância de algo se não o perdesse? Tem gente que aprende sem errar muito feio, mas tem gente que só toma jeito depois de uma bela queda.

Eu aprendi a ser mais paciente com os outros. Que o mundo não está ali para me esperar. Aprendi que não importa o quão forte seja o amor, se não há esforço para mantê-lo. Aprendi que os primeiros amores marcam, e os primeiros términos machucam, mas é preciso seguir em frente, pois a vida é só uma, e todo mundo passa por ela sozinho.

Sehun deu a marcha no carro e seguiu até minha casa. Avisei que ainda morava no mesmo lugar, então não foi preciso buscar o endereço.

Via os estabelecimentos e casas passarem pela janela do carro, e a luz entrando e saindo na medida que o veículo corria. Não conversamos pela viagem, mas não me senti incomodado. Para falar a verdade havia saciado 90% de todas as minhas dúvidas e não precisava perguntar mais nada.

O celular de Sehun voltou a tremer. Era 5% das dúvidas que ainda me restaram. Apesar de ter dito que não estava namorando, era a única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça.

— Pode olhar quem é pra mim? A senha é meu aniversário.

Peguei o celular com um leve receio, não esperava que descobriria tão facilmente. Então não era nada secreto. Coloquei a senha e as mensagens borbulhantes eram todas da faculdade. Tanto mensagens particulares quanto em grupos.

— O diretor está perguntando quando você vai lançar as notas. E também tem algumas outras pessoas perguntando a mesma coisa.

— Foi a pior escolha da minha vida. Não tenho um minuto de paz. — Sehun desabafou, o que eu até achei engraçado. — Obrigado por olhar pra mim.

Aceitei o agradecimento e devolvi o celular. A viagem seguia e eu começava a pensar se após sair do carro de Sehun finalmente voltaria a viver desprendido, disposto a seguir em frente.

Paramos em frente ao meu prédio. Era isso, fim de noite. 

Olhei para a construção onde morava há quase dez anos e pela primeira vez em muito tempo não quis entrar. Que nem criança que quer ficar mais tempo na rua, brincando. Entretanto não haviam mais motivos para me prender naquele banco. Chegou o momento em que eu vou embora e se termina a noite em que encontrei meu ex-namorado.

— Junmyeon…— Sehun me chamou assim que finalmente decidi me mexer para sair.

— Hm?

— Obrigado.

— Pelo quê?

— Por tudo. Você é a melhor memória que eu tenho.

— Sehun...— disse seu nome, mas sem motivo. Apenas não podia ficar sem dizer nada. Me apertava o coração ouvir aquilo, a bala novamente se fazendo presente na ferida. O nosso amor foi tão intenso que era impossível esquecer. Sehun também era a melhor memória que eu tinha.

Por que nós acontecemos? Por que nós demos errado? Por que estou passando por isso agora? Por que? Por que? Por que?

Me inclinei na direção de Sehun sem pensar muito, de tanto pensar durante aquela noite, decidi que o melhor mesmo é não pensar em nada. Levei minha mão até sua nuca e encostei meus lábios com os dele. Foi rápido, eu já estava me arriscando demais, mas foi o suficiente.

Sehun ficou estático, com as sobrancelhas levantadas por causa dos olhos arregalados. Tratei de me desvincular do cinto o quanto antes e saí do carro. Não iria correr, mas saí andando o mais rápido que pude, e entrei no prédio como um fugitivo.

O elevador me levou ao quinto andar, mas eu me sentia preso no restaurante, onde aquela noite começou. Eu estava me esforçando para não voltar a pensar. Quando chegasse em casa poderia dizer que estava tudo acabado, e só aí pensaria. Caminhei com calma até meu apartamento, como se quisesse atrasar o fim de alguma forma, como se demorar a entrar fosse adiantar alguma coisa.

Enfim, entrei. O apartamento vazio me olhava como sempre, bagunçado. Respirei fundo, finalmente me dando o luxo de suspirar. Tirei minha jaqueta, sentido aos poucos o cansaço de se emendar compromissos, mas antes que eu desse passos o suficiente para entrar em meu quarto, alguém tocou a campainha.

Olhei para trás como se já esperasse aquilo, apesar de não. Não esperava, mas _queria_. Poderia ser qualquer um, eu sabia. Poderia ser um vizinho ou algum amigo, apesar disso, eu já havia voltado a pensar, e meus pensamentos estavam com nome e sobrenome.

 _Oh Sehun,_ ele estava do outro lado da porta, respirando apressado, como se tivesse vindo correndo. Tudo que pude fazer foi observá-lo. Aqueles olhos brilhando pra mim. E ele que era tão bom com as palavras, estava sem nenhuma para me dar.

Vi seus pés se mexerem e ele finalmente se aproximou, entrou, e colocou as mãos entre a minha bochecha e a nuca. Então veio o beijo.

Fazia tanto anos que não sentia os lábios de Sehun que poderia muito bem dizer que estava experimentando pela primeira vez. O arrepio no corpo todo de quem estava esperando por esse momento, mas que parece irreal quando ele chega. Seus lábios macios, fazendo mais pressão nos de baixo pois é onde tem mais carne. E o movimento que acompanha a cabeça me leva junto como se estivéssemos em alto mar, nas ondas. 

Passei meus braços ao redor de seus ombros e as mãos dele foram para as minhas costas. Era dessa forma que nos beijávamos quando ficávamos um tempo sem nos ver, e o encontro era muito mais cheio de desejo do que o normal. Tanto que o beijo fazia barulho. Suspiros e murmúrios, estalos e apertos.

Me perdi no tempo. Pra mim, eu estava beijando por todo o tempo perdido e gostaria de ser pago com juros. Quando nos afastamos, por causa de uma força maior que se chamava fôlego, olhei fixamente nos olhos de Sehun, esperava que ele entendesse meu recado. E como nos velhos tempos, ele entendeu.

Me deu um beijo rápido e mais outro. Eu segurei sua mão e o fui guiando pelo meu apartamento. Estava uma bagunça, parecia o dono, mas sabia que naquele momento Sehun não iria se importar. Eu o levaria ao meu quarto, e Sehun passaria aquela noite comigo.

Esperava não ser perguntado sobre isso mais tarde, pois era cedo para responder. Se nós vamos tentar de novo? Não sei. Se só estamos relembrando por uma noite? Não sei.

Estávamos amargurados, e nos resolvemos. Tem dores que se precisa sentir. Existe a incerteza de que a ideia de ser uma casal novamente é boa ou ruim. Mas quem pode garantir? Não dá pra se ter certeza de nada a longo prazo. No máximo, por uma noite.

E é por isso que eu me entregaria naquela noite, o momento em que eu tinha certeza de que daria certo. Sobre o depois, ficava a dúvida, mas aquela noite eu faria valer. Naquela noite Sehun seria meu, e eu seria dele. Nem que seja só por uma noite. Se fosse para fazer algo, eu faria dela a melhor.


End file.
